Dun Che Lao Ren
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Yao esta emocionado ya que al fin yong soo y kiku celebraran navidad con el, sin embargo kiku se trae algo entre manos, y sierto coreano con una sarten le sera de mucha ayuda.


Es nochebuena y despues de tantas guerras, China, Corea y Japon podran pasar juntos esa fiesta tan importante. Sin embargo el japones se trae algo entre manos, algo que sera dificil lograr con el hiperactivo Yong Soo, pero que la unica finalidad es traer algo de alegra al chino.

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece TwT por desgracia uwu.

Feliz Navidad HetaNyappylosa!

El chino corria alegre de un lado a otro de la habitacion, estaba muy emocionado ya que esa seria la primer navidad que Japon, Corea y el pasarian juntos despues de tanto tiempo de guerras sin sentido. Y eso le hacia mas feliz que cualquier pais en el mundo. Se acerco al arbol y comenzo a decorarlo al estilo que siempre habian empleado en su pais. Colocando inumerables figuras de papel. Adorno con varias tiras alrededor, muchas farolas y mucho origami que habia hecho junto con Kiku en una ocasion. El japones lo miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tierna.

-Al parecer te estas divirtiendo Yao-niichan- dijo con voz tranquila.

-Claro que si Kiku, no solo porque ustedes dos estan aqui, sino porque Dun Che Lao Ren vendra, aru~ decia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dun Che Lao Ren? Y ese qui...- el coreano no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la mano rapida del japones cubrio su boca.

-¿Eh? ¿que ibas a preguntar Yong Soo?- pregunto el chino deteniendo sus actividades.

-Nada Nada- dijo con rapidez Kiku mientras jalaba al coreano fuera de la habitacion.

-Calla Im Yong Soo- susurro Japon alejado de donde se encontraba China, esperando que no pudiera oirles -Dun Che Lao Ren es el Santa Claus de los chinos-

-¿Quieres decir que Aniki todavia cree en Santa?- dijo casi gritando el coreano y Kiku volvio a cubrirle la boca.

-Si y nosotros tenemos que hacerle creer que es cierto, asi que necesito tu ayuda- hablo con rapidez.

-A sus ordenes general- grito emocionado Im Yong Soo mientras ponia su mano en su frente como saludo de soldado a un superior.

-Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que Yao se quede dormido- el pelinegro cerro los ojos y se llevo la mano a la boca de manera pensativa -Tenia planeado darle pastillas para dormir pero con lo energe...-

-AHHHH!- un grito hizo que Kiku volviera a la realidad, pero al abrir los ojos no le agrado nada la escena que encontro. Im Yong Soo tenia un sarten en la mano y Yao estaba en el piso inconciente.

-Listo!- grito el coreano con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo golpeaste?- pregunto asustado el japones, pero intento calmarse -Bueno, al menos ya esta dormido... Ahora uno de nosotros debera de vestirse de Santa-

-Tu lo haras- dijo al instante el hiperactivo coreano, sonriendo con malicia imaginando al japones vestido de gordo Claus.

-¿Eh?- exclamo el japones, claramente inconforme, pero al final suspiro derrotado -Esta bien, esta bien, yo lo hare- diciendo esto saco de una bolsa un traje rojo que le habia prestado Alfred -Ire a cambiarme, vigila que Yao no despierte- Kiku corrio a una de las habitaciones continuas, mientras que Yong Soo tomaba pose de soldado ingles mirando fijamente al chino que seguia inconciente en el piso. Pero al momento de que Kiku volvio, el coreano no pudo contener una estruendosa risa, mientras con sus manos cubria su estomago intentando contener el dolor. El japones se sonrojo al instante molesto y fruncio los labios.

-¿D-de que te ries?- reto al coreano mas que molesto.

-Eres un Santa Claus muy flacucho, pareces un santa bulimico, la crisis te pego duro verdad gordo Japon- ese comentario le molesto bastante al japones.

-Pues si querias un Santa Gordo te hubieras puesto tu el traje- la risa del coreano ceso y miro de manera inexpresiva a Kiku. Algo alerto al palido pelinegro, sabia que no era normal ver de esa manera al alegre Corea. Y peor aun, el asiatico tenia aun el sarten en la mano. Se acerco con paso lento y el japones comenzo a sentir miedo. Con rapidez tomo una almohada del sillon y su sonrisa centelleante volvio.

-Ponte una almohada para que te veas mas gordo- grito mientras jaloneaba la chamarra roja que traia el japones intentando meterla bajo ella. Pero al ver el palido pecho del japones al descubierto se quedo inmovil y el rubor aparecio en sus mejillas.

-Es...el... palido y misterioso... pecho de Japon...- dijo sin bajar la chamarra contemplando a Kiku -... lo quiero... solo para mi...- el palido rostro del japones se volvio de un rojo muy parecido al tomate.

-¿Q-Q-Q-ue estas diciendo?- grito intentando bajarse la chamarra, pero una voz tras ellos les distrajo.

-Ki...Kiku?- pregunto el chino mirando la escena aun semi inconciente, antes de poder decir o hacer algo, el coreano ya habia depositado otro golpe con la sarten sobre la cabeza del mayor de los asiaticos.

-No lo golpees asi!- grito el japones, que extrañamente parecia estar fuera de quicio, a diferencia de como siempre se solia mostrar.

-¿Tiene que estar dormido no?- espeto Yong Soo.

-Bueno, ahora la segunda parte del plan. Coloquemos los regalos bajo el arbol- en ese momento la luz se fue y todo quedo a oscuras -oh genial!- espeto el japones, que comenzaba a fastidiarle la situacion, pero como por arte de magia el coreano aparecio varias velas.

-Ta chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- se extraño Kiku.

-De mis pantalones- anuncio Yong Soo sin inmutar su sonrisa, el pelinegro decidio mejor no preguntar que era lo que hacian ahi. Ambos prendieron con rapidez las velas y las colocaron en distintos puntos de la habitacion, aunque la iluminacion era leve, aun podia notarse por donde caminaba uno.

-Deje los regalos en la entrada, vigila a Yao y no lo golpees-

-Pero... ¿que hago si se despierta?-

-Finge estar dormido- le ordeno el japones antes de salir de la sala. El coreano se encogio de hombros y se dejo caer al piso, comenzando a roncar de manera poco creible. Kiku camino con dificultad a oscuras hasta la entrada de la casa, pero enseguida tomo la bolsa con regalos, uno para Yao, otro para Yong Soo y otro para el mismo, para ocultar las apariencias, quizas en el pasado nunca habria hecho tanto por alguien, pero no podia negar que tenia un afecto muy especial hacia el chino, apesar de todos los conflictos que se dieron en el pasado. Cuando regreso a la sala el coreano roncaba y babeaba, se preguntaba si estaria fingiendo o durmiendo, pero al ver a Yao en el piso inconciente supo que no estaba fingiendo. Se apresuro a colocar los regalos bajo el arbol, pero una voz tras el le hizo detener su tarea.

-¿Por que me duele tanto la cabeza, aru?- pregunto el chino poniendose de pie con dificultad y tallando sus ojos, para despues fijar su mirada atonita al hombre de rojo que tenia enfrente -¿Dun Che... Lao Ren?- no sabia si estaba despierto o seguia soñando, Kiku se giro asustado hacia el, sabia que seria descubierto en cualquier momento.

-Ni-Nihao Wang Yao- dijo rogando a Buda que no reconociera su acento japones.

-Sabes mi nombre!- grito alegre el chino -Oye viejo de la Navidad* este año Yao fue un buen chico, aru~ hablaba energeticamente el chino.

-Lo se muy bien Wang Yao y por esa razon te he traido esto- decia un Japon nervioso mientras sacaba un gran peluche de Hello Kitty de su bolsa.

-KAWAIIII ARU~~ grito el chino mientras tomaba el peluche y lo estrujaba. Para despues mirar al viejo de rojo con una sonrisa tierna y abrazarle. -Gracias- susurro a su oido, pero un cambio en su tono de voz alerto a Kiku.

-¿eh?- fue lo unico que logro decir.

-Gracias Kiku, a ti y a Yong Soo, por pasar esta navidad conmigo- el coreano seguia roncando, pero tenia un ojo entreabierto mirando la escena, para luego sonreir triunfante y cerrar ambos ojos.


End file.
